We belong
by littledreamriver
Summary: "I know it was you. I know you killed her. " " What are you talking about Granger." "She was my friend you know." Tomione (no time travel)
1\. Chapter – 1937- Hermione Granger

It was raining cats and dogs, when Dumbledore apparated on the muggle street. "Oh why do I always have to deal with these bloody muggles."- He thought, while checking out grey muggle street. "Now lets see. Hermione Grainger house number 6 and apartment 3?" He started to walk down to street counting the house numbers at the same time. Dumbledore stopped in front of an apartment house that looked dull and filhty.

Dumbledore knocked the door of the apartment 3.

The door was opened by a little girl. She was short and her hair was bushy. It looked like she had never used brush. Before Dumbledore could say anything the girl spoke. "We don't have anymore money and don't even try to act like we didn't pay some weird bills about water and other stuff, because I know we did." Dumbledore was startled by this. "Hello my name is Albus Dumbledore and I`m a professor from Hogwards. You must be Hermione? " The girl was eyed him suspiciously. "I`m not gonna buy anything, but thanks for coming. You should try my neighbours." The girl tried to shut the door but Dumbledore was faster and got his feet between door, before she could shut it. "I`m not selling anything. I`m here to inform you that you are a witch and have been accepted to Hogwards. It`s a school for young witches and wizard.

The girl looked him dumbfounded and started to laugh. "Did you say witch? Well that's a new one. So who hired you? Jane? It`s got to be Jane. Well you can forget it. I`m not crazy and you cant take me to a mad house without a prove, and even if you can I`m not going to go quietly…" The girl was almost yelling at the end of her babbling. Dumbledore was having a really bad day. He had visited earlier that day a boy named Tom Riddle and that meeting had reminded him of his past. "Silencio." Hermiones voice died down. Now the girl looked rather interested at him.

"You are like me. " Dumbledore looked a girl dumbfounded. She had reversed his silencing spell without a wand or her voice.

"Can I come in to speak with your parents Hermione?" The girls expression turned a little bit sour. "Sure you can come in, but my father can`t speak with you right now." Dumbledore stepped in to the house, and he could immediately smell strong alcohol and cigarettes. The girl took him to the kitchen where he found a man lying on a table sleeping. "You want some tea professor?" Dumbledore nodded, eyeing the kitchen at the same time. Overall the whole place was dirty as a trolls nest. There weren't lots of stuff only empty bottles, a couple of broken classes and some old kettles. The floor was covered with dust. "So School you say? What does this school cost, because I don't have any money or anything. " The girl asked boldly. Dumbledore was startled, when lift his eyes from dirty old man and the dirty floor and saw that the girl was heating the water with magic and levitating some cups and tea. He was just about to answer, when the hot water pored itself in his cup. " Aaaaa.. We have scholarship program for those students who cannot afford to pay tuition. We will also provide your school supplies." He put a bag of money on the table. "You may have to buy some of your supplies second hand but our caretaker will come to help you when you go to buy them. This is what you will need" He said and took a letter out of his pocket and put it on a table next to the bag of galleons. "Wait what? You act like I have already accepted to go or something. " The girl looked confused, but somewhat hopeful. "Hermione you are somewhat special. You are not like your father or other muggles. You belong to Hogwards." There was a little bit of silence. "I call it a gift. I have always been able to do things. " Girl nodded towards the tea kettle, which was now cleaning itself. "Others say that I`m a freak or something, " Dumbledore noticed that Hermiones eyes had lit up.

#-|*|-#

One thing Hermione had learned from life was, how to survive. She knew how take care of herself and the man who was most of the time drunk, past out or gambling. She knew how to cheat in a poker game. She had walked multiple times on the wrong side of the law to survive.

Hermione wasn't exactly sure if she was suppose to trust this man, who claimed that he was some kind of professor in magic school. She didn`t know if she liked him. Something about him made her really uneasy.

But even if she didn't quite like this professor, one thing was sure, she knew she didn`t belong here and absolutely wanted to go Hogwards.

"I call it a gift. I have always been able to do things." Hermione glanced the teakettle that was washing itself. "Others say that I`m freak or something" She remembered the days when she had gone to park to play with other kids. She remembered how she had transformed some leafs into little animals and the other kids had been scared of her. She remembered how parents of the kids had started to call her a freak. And she remembered how she had dealt with it. Now those parents were the freaks. Some of them had lost their minds and some of them had had accidents.

"So I don`t have to pay anything ?" Hermione asked to be sure.

"No you don't we will provide your school supplies, food and tuition." Dumbledore seemed to be really tired of this conversation.

"I will come"

"Great I really have to go now. Somebody will come and pick you at 31st of August and take you to shop school supplies. The Hogwards express will leave from King`s cross 1 st of September exactly eleven o`clock. Don't be late. It`s a platform 9 1/3. " At that Dumbledore just disappeared and left Hermione to watch place where the man had stood.

"Ok." Shit it was third of July and if she wanted to go to this school she needed to go gets some money for the rent so her father wouldn`t be kicked out from the appartment. She needed to find Frank. He always paid well for illegal jobs.


End file.
